


The Blackwatch Highway

by Mrs_Nicole



Series: Blackwatch Highway [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 1306, Blackwatch Days, Español | Spanish, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Memory Loss, Mystery, Not taking peoples shit, POV First Person, Polyamory, Post-Recall, Pre-Recall, Sex Toys, Talon - Freeform, VERY hurt feelings about the lying, adopting wolves, being lied too, coming to terms with things, commanders being married, doggie style, finding a second love, look at me I made yet another oc lol, poly couples, she will punch you out, trying to make it work with two men, trying to move on from losing a loved one, years later finding out your late lover is in fact alive after all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-10-20 22:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10671627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Nicole/pseuds/Mrs_Nicole
Summary: Memory loss is a bitch, you know what else is a bitch? Being lied to by your family.





	1. Finding out the truth and remembering first meetings

The things with memories is that they can come back to you at anytime. The thing with my memories is that even as I look at all the proof in front of me, I still don’t remember my life before I was thirteen, but it doesn’t matter because this info is telling me everything I need to know. I stare at the holoscreen growing more and more pissed off the more I look at it.

It’s not the info that makes me upset, not fully anyway, oh no it’s the fact that this was all kept from me. I was lied too, I was lied too for years. For the last five years I was told nothing of any of this in front of me. Not a word of it and they all knew how much I craved to know this information and they lied right to my face. I don’t know what hurts more right now the fact that I was lied to for so long from people I thought were my family or that Jesse had also lied to me. I can’t even think about how Talon had me for those first thirteen years. 

And Jesse…..even my sweet cowboy had lied to me. That one may hurt the most.

They wanted a perfect little super soldier just for them to control and use to there own ends. Someone at some point helped me escape, the file doesn’t say who and then they died or got recaptured and I was on my own. The Deadlock gang found me not long after and then I know what happens. I was made into one of their slaves after killing ten of their men. I was under lock and key for years until the day that everything changed.

I had looked up from my position on the floor of the cell that had become my home when gunfire had started ringing out all over the compound. I remember my eyes widening and hope filling my veins. Maybe I was finally getting out of here. When the brightest shade of blonde hair I had ever seen stopped in front of my cell and looked in with the bluest eyes I knew I was finally free from that place.

His eyes at looked at me in shock before breaking the lock off the door and tentatively walking towards me as I stood up slowly watching him carefully. When he holstered his gun on his back I had relaxed some.

“I’m not gonna hurt you…..what’s your name?” He had asked gently.

I looked him up and down taking in all the dam blue of his uniform which at the time I remember thinking had matched his eyes before speaking softly. “1306.”

His face had taken on a confused look until I showed him my forearm where the numbers ‘1306’ were tattooed on my skin. His eyes had taken on a concerned look. “Is that your only name?”

“I….I….always liked the name Autumn.” I replied shyly.

When he offered me a kind smile I realized how starved I was for kindness in that moment. “That’s a nice name, my name is Jack, Autumn can I get those off of you?” He had asked again, never demanding, making me feel more at ease by the moment.

I had nodded my head and as he stood in front of me I had tried not to flinch every time he removed a metal shackle from my body. First from around my wrist, then my ankles, then my middle. I could see the questions in his eyes on why I had so many of these on me and I had to slightly smirk at that, at the memory it had brought to my mind.

“When...they first caught me...I killed ten of there men...so….they wanted to make sure...I wouldn’t get out.” I had whispered. It had felt strange speaking and hearing my voice when I had done it so little back then.

He had looked at me in wonder surly thinking I was lying, but he could see the truth of my words in my eyes and shook his head smiling more. “That’s impressive.” the smile had fell from his eyes when he saw the last thing on me and it had made his eyes burn with anger.

“Autumn, do you know how I can get this off of you?” He had asked gently touching the slave collar. His voice in contrast to the emotions in his eyes. Thankfully I did in fact know how and nodded my head.

“The boss….he has the remote to disarm it.”

With a nod he had moved off to the side and held a finger to his ear before speaking in hushed tones. When he came back to me he offered me another kind smile and put his hand out for me to take. “Why don’t we get you out of here Autumn, somewhere where we can get that off of you?” He had offered. I nodded my head again.

With a trembling hand I had taken his and he lead me out of the place that had been my home for seven years. When he lead me to the front of the compound and I saw the boss man that had made the last seven years of my life hell, I had done the only thing one could do in a position like that. I punched him. I tore my hand from Jack and marched right up to the fucker and punched him squarely in the face making him stagger to the ground. I looked down at him and would of done more, but I had felt he just wasn’t worth it and walked away.

I sat on a table as they had disarmed the slave collar then slowly took it apart getting it off of me piece by piece, when it was finally off of me, I had breathed a sigh of relief at the feeling of nothing around my neck for the first time in years. While the doctors treated me and a few other slaves found in the compound, Jack wasn’t too far away, always checking on everyone. Just his presence alone made you feel safe. However at first that couldn’t be said for the other person in charge of their rescue party. He was intimidating. Dark eyes watching everything, frown on his face the whole time, but he was kind nonetheless. Made sure everyone was settled ok in the transport once we were leaving the desert behind us.  
Plenty of times him or Jack or the medical personnel would see how we were doing and it was almost odd at seeing what kindness was. It would take getting used to, but I craved it after going so long without. I remember the hushed talks between those two commanders when they thought all of us were asleep. They would speak my name more then the others and it made me wonder what that was about. However I did look up in time to see them give each other a sweet kiss to one another and it was then that I noticed the rings on there fingers, that before had been covered by gloves. I had looked away happy for them, but that kind of thing….that kind of relationship….that kind of love, was lost on me. It was a lost concept. 

Even has mad as I am right now, this part of my memory is good, when I met my cowboy, I would learn what that kind of love was.

The first time I saw Jesse Mccree I was in the rec yard outside in the grass. I enjoyed being outdoors more than anything and the wind on my face felt amazing. Suddenly there had been a body sitting down next to me and I drawn out of my peaceful state by the most ridiculous person I had ever seen.

First I had taken in the sight of his boots, real cowboy boots making me snort, then as my eyes had went higher up on his body, my eyes had caught on his belt buckle and my snort turned into a full on laugh before finally looking up into his face. My laughter had died in my throat. He had the most beautiful eyes. Beautiful browns and golds. Lovely brown locks of hair softly blowing in the breeze. Easy and kind smile had graced his face and I knew I was in trouble. This was the most beautiful man I had ever seen.

“Howdy darlin, you the new girl around here?” He had asked.

I must've looked like a fool just staring at him. That voice was like honey, all sweet and tempting. I really, really knew I was in trouble now. I could listen to that southern drawl of his all day long and never tire of it. It had only been then that I relished he was still waiting for an answer. I had cleared my throat. “Oh uh yeah that’s me….i’m Autumn.” I had replied softly, offering him a smile.

His smile had only grown at my words. “Well hello Autumn, my names Jesse, welcome to Blackwatch.”

I sigh coming out of my memories. I would not be at all surprised if Jesse had been told to not say anything, it’s just the thing the commanders would do, which would put him in a tough spot. No my anger was barely a thing aimed at him, no...the commanders. They knew the whole time and now it was time to confront them about it because I damn sure wasn’t going to take this lying bullshit any longer.


	2. Doesn't Feel Like Home Today

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Autumn finally confronts the commanders on the info that was kept from her all these years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all like this chapter, 3 more to go :D

I had a week, a week to wait for the team to get back from their mission before confronting them and in that time I had alot of time to think. Some days my anger wasn’t so bad, but then I would remember how far back they kept this all from me and I would be ten times more anger than before. I honestly had no idea of how to go about this, but I knew as soon as they saw my face they would know something's up. I was a great cook, a wonderful babysitter, even a good kick boxer, but this? I have no poker face, everyone can always tell when i’m not being honest.

Which is why when the week is up and Athena is letting me know everyone is back and uninjured I know i’m not going to put this off any longer it needs to get said and put out there. Instead of waiting on the landing pad like I always do to greet Jesse, I chicken out and wait to see everyone for dinner that night growing nervous now. Confronting people is nothing new for me, but this, I don’t want to let myself get to upset without getting out what I need to say first. The urge to punch both the commanders is strong right now, but hours later as i’m standing outside the door leading into Ana’s quarters, i’m suddenly sad. The urge to cry strong, but like always I fight it back down, tears will not help me right now. I’m not one to show weakness in front of people.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“You’ve been quiet tonight kid.” Jack comments when it’s just him, and I sitting around the dinner table. Everyone else having gone to bed. Jesse had known something was up, but I told him I would talk to him tomorrow about it before he turned in for the night. He hadn’t pushed and with a quick kiss goodnight he had left. Now with just us around the table I know it’s time to lay it all out.

Digging into the backpack slung on the back of my chair, I take the holopad out and turn it on before tossing it on the table frowning at them, my arms crossed against my chest waiting. With a frown of his own Jack picks it up and scans it before his eyes widen and he pales slightly before trying to compose himself, but it’s too late I saw the worry and fear of me knowing the truth.

“Where did you get this from? My office?” He ask gruffy trying to look intimidating, but failing to so to me. Him and Reyes never made me crack.

“Yup.” Is my short reply.

He looks taken aback by my honest, blunt answer. “And what in gods name made you think you could just break into my office and go looking through things you had no right to look at?”

I scoff. “Please spare me the lecture sir, i’m not stupid nor am I blind, I knew something was up for awhile now and considering what’s on that holopad I think I had a right to know years ago.” I keep my voice calm, but it’s getting hard to keep my anger in check.

His frown deepens and he glares at me, but says nothing. With the other commander in the kitchen doing the dishes I have to wonder when he is going to join in on our conversation. I know he hears us clearly.

“You were never going to tell me where you?” I ask leaning back in my chair.

When he doesn’t answer I get my answer anyway. They never planned on telling me. That makes me stand up and walk to the window looking out at the snow capped mountains. My anger is right below the service now. The urge to lash out is strong.

“You had no right to keep this from me.” I say, my back to him.

“It was for your own good.” Is his instantly reply.

I’m instantly turning around angry. “You had no right! That information was about me! About my life! About who I am! You had no right to keep it from me, so save me the bullshit.” I practically yell out, my temper winning out now.

That has him getting out of his chair and standing in front of me staring me down. I don’t flitch away I glare right back up at him. I laugh cruelly. “What has your more upset sir, the fact that I know i’m nothing more then some Talon made freak or the fact that you and commander Reyes where my sperm donors?” My words are spit out by the end.

SLAP!

My face is whipped to the side so strongly that if it was anyone else they would've been fucked up for weeks. As it is my cheeks burns hotly and brightly and as I touch the side of my face, i’m surprised to feel tears rolling down my cheeks. I won’t look at him, I can’t look at him. I back away swallowing the lump in my throat. I turn away and flee out of the room ignoring the calls of my name behind me as I flee to my safe spot in the rec yard. I don’t cry, but I do know this place doesn’t feel so much like home anymore.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few days later snuggling up with Jesse in bed, i’m still angry at the commanders, but there's nothing I can really do about it. They kept information from me and will most likely keep doing so. However Jesse is a wonderful distraction. It’s with that thought in mind that makes me move down his body and gently take his cock in my mouth. I start out slow and lazy, but once he is fully hard I take him all the way in my mouth, very thankful as always that I have no gag reflex. 

I get to work sucking and licking how he likes, knowing he is about to wake up. When he does he blinks down at me moaning. “Fucking hell darlin, what a way to wake up.” He breaths out. His hands settle in my hair as I let him lightly fuck my face, knowing it won’t take long, it never does in the mornings. When he comes down my throat I moan as I take it all down. I sit up and crawl over him laying on top of him as his big bear arms wrap around me tightly making me feel content.

 

My face pressed into his neck giving light kisses as one of his hands reaches down and rubs over my sweet spot making me buck into his hand. My kisses turn into love bites. My hands tighten around him. A soft moan leaves me lips. His other hand grips one of my ass cheeks and squeezes. I lightly hump his hand as he slips in two fingers right away making me gasp. “Jesse..”

“Mmmm say my name baby sounds so good.” Is his gruff reply.

I lean up and kiss him as he starts really fucking me with his fingers in earnest. His hand on my ass cheek moves to the back of my head as he deepens the kiss. His fingers curl around my sweet spot inside and I lose it as I come around his fingers inside of me. My loud moan muffled by his lips. Once I come down from my high I whisper his name over and over again affectedly kissing his face all over making him laugh fondly.

It’s mornings like this that make me stay. If i’m being honest with myself I stayed because of this sweet cowboy below me. He made me so happy and I counted myself lucky every day.

“Whatcha wanna do today sweetpea?” He ask softly playing with my hair lazily.

“Hmmm we have the whole week open to do whatever.” I reply as I run my fingers through his facial hair gently.

He snorts at that and I smile down at him lovingly. “You didn’t have to punch the commander you know..” He goes to interrupt me and I press a finger to his lips before continuing. “But I appreciate it all the same, my cowboy in shining armor.” I lean down and kiss him softly, he returns it gladly.

I lay my head down on his chest just relaxing the morning away with him. “He deserved it sweetheart, what he did….that crossed a line, besides I wasn’t the only one, heard boss man gave it to him pretty badly for that too .”

It’s my turn to snort now. “Really? That’s shocking.” I reply. I hadn’t heard anything about that.

“Oh yeah, last I heard they weren’t talking right now, Gabe was pretty steamed about it.” He replies quiety.

I have nothing really nothing to say to that. I’m frankly shocked the other commander went to bat for me. I thought he would of been just as mad as Jack, but surprise, surprise he had just been wondering when I would find out, he knew I would at some point. He was almost proud when I did find out. It was not something I had planned for. I didn’t know how to feel about that.

“I didn’t know sweetie I swear..” Without even looking up I place a finger over his lips again shushing him. “I know Jesse, I know.”

I feel his body relax under me once more. I lean up and look down at him as I caress his facial hair, the sunlight shining in just starting to really fill the room with light, the light catching in his eyes showing all the golds mixed in with the browns. I lean down and kiss him before leaning back up. I move my hips against his earning me a groan from his lips. “How about round two?” I ask coyly.


	3. Whiskey Lullaby's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drinking and talking works wonders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to think that both Jack and Gabe wanted kids at one point, but gave that dream up when they joined overwatch. When Autumn came into the picture and they found out who she was, they felt like that finally got a chance at that very idea they had wanted so much. Autumn is still getting used to all the new information.
> 
> I know Jesse hasn't been in this a ton, but I wanted to include more then just him so doing that he isn't getting as much screen time lol
> 
> Not to worry next chapter starts angsty and then Hanzo comes into the picture. He is on the run from his family.

A few weeks later sees me and commander Reyes drinking whiskey way up high on the roofs, very few came to this spot and that was just fine with me. Things between him and I had gotten better. I couldn’t be sure if that was because of me finally knowing the truth and it lifted that secret burden from his shoulders or the fact that for better or worse him and commander Morrison were my father’s and I knew it now I wasn’t sure. Maybe some people would assume I thought it all weird and bizarre, but for years now I had looked up to these two. Wanted to make them proud somehow, and as I take another swig from the whiskey bottle, didn’t I already think of them as parental figures anyway? And had for some time now so the idea that they were ACTUALLY my father’s wasn’t hard to accept, no it was all the lying. It didn’t sit well with me in any way.

“You need to talk to him.” Is the reply next to me as I pass the bottle back to him.

“Why?” I ask not happy at the idea at all.

A shrug is felt next to me. “Can’t keep doing this forever, this dance around each other, just fucking talk kid it’s not hard.” Is his rather gruff reply.

I just scoff at his words. “Then maybe he should try harder to talk to me, I wasn’t the one to slap someone.” I snatch the bottle from him and gulp a mouthful down before handing it back.

All that earns me is a deep sigh from him and a slap to the back of my head. “Hey what’s that for?”

“I swear to all that is holy you two are so alike it’s almost frightening. Two most stubborn assholes I have ever met in my life.” Is his reply.

I roll my eyes. “Well at least now I know why we act so alike, and seriously you're one to talk Gabriel, you're a bigger asshole than both of us.”

That earns me a laugh from him. “Siento que tus padres son chicos culos.”

That makes me laugh softly before falling silent once more thinking. This goes on for sometime each of us lost in our own thoughts.

“He’s not like that you know. He doesn’t usually make it a habit to go around slapping people who upset him. Especially you. He’s always had a soft spot for you.”

I just snort at that. Taking the bottle back and drinking from it before slowly picking at the label on the bottle. “Right.”

A hand settles over mine on the bottle stilling them. I keep my eyes focused on my lap.

“Pequeño from the time he found you in that compound he has always been fond of you. At the time you reminded him so much of himself in so many little things you did or said. He fought to keep you on base, give you a job in the kitchen, since you loved cooking so much. He wanted to let you feel useful like how you wanted. It was his idea to set up the small ring for the kick boxing you wanted to do. He has always looked out for you, and when he couldn’t I would. You grew on me too mi niña. Hell half the people on this base like you, you bring real sunshine to this place.” 

A pause. “We didn’t tell you because we thought it would bring danger to you. We thought if you knew maybe you would dig to far and get on there radar and it scared us ok? We both made the call to keep it from you until we felt it safe to tell you, but clearly we underestimated how resourceful you are.”

That finally gets me to look up at Gabriel, his eyes tell me it’s all the truth no lies. A fond smile on his face. “I know this is all new information to you, we have had a few years to get used to the idea that we both helped….create you.” We both try not to cringe at his choice of words.

“Sorry that came out wrong…” I hold up a hand stopping him mid sentence.. “It’s true though.” I shrug my shoulders.

“The point is we have had time to get used to idea that while this wasn’t done in the normal since, we still ended up with something we have wanted for years now and maybe it was selfish, but in a way we got that with you and going back would we have told you sooner? Who the fuck knows maybe, maybe not, but where we are now i’m….i’m good with this….if you are too.”

With that he leans back against the wall next to me back into his spot from before and takes the bottle from me taking a big gulp. His words float in my head for sometime before i’m replying. “I’m good with this too.”

Out of the corner of my eye I don’t miss his smile at my words.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A FEW WEEKS LATER….

I have seen commander Morrison on tv more times then I can count. Seen him do enough press conferences for a lifetime. Even on base, hell at dinner he always carried a certain something. Like he didn’t know how to fully turn off unless around those very close to him. Which to my knowledge is Ana and Gabe. To have that very man now hugging me in my secret spot in the rec yard is…concerning to say the least.

I stand there for the longest time not knowing how to react until finally I hug him back and it feels...nice. I relax in his arms and he in turn finally relaxes in mine. We stay like this for awhile and I can tell something is bothering him. I don’t pry for now just stay where I am, offering whatever comfort I can. When I feel something wet land on my head and look up to see tears on his face I know something is really wrong now. Nothing however prepares me for his next words.

“Overwatch is getting shut down.” Is his quiet statement. Before I can say anything to that he is continuing. “They are forcing me into early retirement and are going to try and court martial Gabe. I won’t let that happen. After everything we have done for them, for the world, for this to happen….I just...needed a hug from my daughter right now.”

My brain is racing at all the news, but I won’t let him down. I’ll help anyway I can. “What else can I do dad? Is my reply instead.

“Do you have any more of your lemon bars?” He whispers into my hair, still hugging me. I smile at his words. I’ll be strong for him right now. “I think I have a few left, Gabe didn’t get to all of them yet.” All I get is a nod against my head and I know it’s bad when he lets me lead him back to my room.

Down a few lemon bars and some whiskey later, Jack is asleep on the couch as Gabe text me back and forth on my phone. The news just keeps getting worse. The UN is going to court marshal Gabe, there's no fighting it, so Gabe tells me he is going to go into hiding for awhile. It makes sense, but dam if this all just doesn’t suck really bad. What’s even worse is Jesse has to go with him, the UN is out for blood now. The plan now involves me going with Jack as Gabe and Jesse go into hiding. My heart aches just thinking about all this. Frankly the UN could go suck a big fat cock, choke on it and die.

Sleep does not come to me as I watch over Jack. Too keyed up with all this news I go run a few laps on the track. As I run it’s a sad thought that this will be the last time I do this. When tomorrow comes everything will change.


	4. Goodbyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goodbyes are said....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here we go Hanzo comes into the picture....after some heartbreak.

The last night at the base was spent in bed with Jesse. We didn’t sleep, we could do that later when….we all left and went our separate ways. I wasn’t a fool though, the chances of seeing him again were slim and I wasn’t one for hope, not in this. I didn’t cry either just resigned myself to the fact this was happening and I could do nothing about it. I buried my sad down deep to deal with another day, when I was alone.

“We're gonna see each other again darlin, I swear it. This is just temporary.” He says softly into my hair.

My arms just hold him that much tighter as we lay in bed snuggled up, my head on his chest. His fingers slowly running through my hair. His other hand trailing up and down my naked back.

“Ok.” Is all I can say.

“Baby I love you, i’ll find a way to ya again, I promise.”

“I have a feeling you’ve said those words before, but to someone else and look where you are now.” I reply, swallowing the lump in my throat.

His hands still in my hair and on my back. He goes silent for a minute before replying. “It’s complicated sweetie, him and I couldn’t be together right now, but I won’t lie I still love him to pieces and I did make a promise just like this one to him, but I don’t think his feelings were as strong as mine, in the end it was better this way I suppose. I met you and I love you sweetheart, now and forever.”

I could feel as he talked his body tense up afraid maybe of saying the wrong thing, but I could never be mad at him for loving someone else as well. He has a big heart. I feel lucky to be with him at all. I don’t feel like i’m that special, but then he has always made me feel special, even if I don’t feel that way. I lean up and kiss him lovingly. He responds eagerly holding me to his warm body and I know I won't be able to sleep alone for a long time. It won’t be the same without his arms around me or his body heat keeping me warm.

I break from the kiss and bury my face in his neck. “In a few years you’ll be saying those same words to someone else and will forget all about me.” I whisper heartbroken.

“Baby no, I would never forget you.” Is his distressed reply. He holds me tighter to him. I feel him swallow several times. Afraid of upsetting him more I remain silent and just hold him to me. If he never made it back to his first love, what are the chances of him making it back to his second love? He takes my face in his hands and makes me look down at him. His eyes watery. “I will never forget you baby never, you hear me!?” I nod as my eyes tear up before crushing my lips to his. “I love you too Jesse, with all my heart.”

We make love throughout the night, not wanting it to end, but knowing it was going to in just a few short hours now. When the sun starting coming up I felt my heart sink knowing we were out of time. That last hour is filled with the roughest sex we have ever had, something to really remember the other one by for a few days. The hour goes by too fast for our liking.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The morning is spent packing only what I need. The other three doing the same thing. We were going to meet up one last time in Jack’s office before making our way off base. Only we never make it. Loud explosions start filling the base, the ground shakes and I have no idea what’s going on, but by the look on Jack’s face he knows what those sounds are and grabs my hand and we run. The floor starts going out from under us and before it gets us both Jack grabs me and throws me out a nearby window before the ground under him breaks away and he is gone. My scream stays with me until I hit snow and the wind is knocked out of me.

Standing on shaking legs I see what’s left of the base and start running back to it. Besides the sounds of stuff on fire, there's nothing, no voices, no nothing. I search for what feels like for hours. When I see Jesse’s backpack half crushed under center block I suck in a breath. When I see all the blood out around the area I pale, and when I see one of Jesse’s arm laying off to the side not attached to his body, I fall to my knees and scream until my voice is raw. “JESSEEEEE!!!”

With a shaky hand I pull out the only thing I can get out of his backpack. A yellow hair tie. I tie it around my wrist before sitting back down. My brain is numb. We should of gotten out sooner. I don’t know how long I sit here feels like hours. I have never cried so much in my life then right now, the heartbreak is unbearable. Looking around I don’t see any other bodies and I can only pray Gabe and Jack got out.

When I stand on shaky legs and walk around the rest of the rubble, I don’t find any other bodies on my second search and it has to mean the commanders got out, please let them of got out alive. When I get back to what’s left of Jesse, the sight is enough to make my vomit, but I take a deep breath and look away. I can’t bare to leave him. I bury my face in my hands and wail as I collapsed to the ground and curl up into a ball.

“We were suppose to find each other again my love, now what will I do without you by my side.” I whisper to myself.

At some point I must've fallen asleep because when I wake it’s nighttime. I sit up and take a shaky breath before looking to Jesse’s spot one more time. “I don’t want to leave you my love, but I can’t stay any longer, whoever did this….i’ll make them pay. I’ll make them pay dearly for this, I swear to you!” I say fighting back more tears. My anger fierce and my body shaking from it.

When I walk away from the base I swear to myself that i’ll get my revenge for Jesse’s death no matter what, no matter how long it takes. Revenge will be mine.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A FEW MONTHS LATER…..

Revenge was mine alright. When I learned who planted the bombing I wasn’t all that surprised. Every Talon base I found I planted bombs in and blew them sky high. Unfortunately I had been doing such a good job of this a bounty was put on my head. The only safe place for me now was out in the wilderness. No one would find me out here. Getting revenge though didn’t give me the satisfaction I thought it would. My heart was still hollow and lonely. As I made a fire under some pine trees I resigned myself to the fact that this was my life now and there was no turning back.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A FEW MORE MONTHS LATER INTO WINTER…..

I managed to get through the summer ok out here. Found me a nice cave to sleep during the nights. Food wise I was doing good enough to stay alive, but that was all. At least no one could find me out here. I sigh looking down at the yellow tie around my wrist. Before closing my eyes in sleep for the night.

I start having trouble finding food, and as the winter really starts in I try and brave it the best I can, but with no food and nothing to keep me as warm as I need I know i’ll have to head back to a town or city. I spend hours walking and still never break out of the tree line. Everywhere I look is trees and with snow coating everything now the markers I put on the trees for me to find my way back out are hidden and with that knowledge, I realize i’m lost. Refusing to give up I keep going in the direction I think the closest town is. 

When night falls and no town in sight I know i’m screwed now. With it so dark I don’t see the drop off until I step forward only to have my foot touch nothing and then i’m pitching forward and falling down a slope. On the way down I feel my leg hit a rock making me scream out before my head hits a tree and i’m knocked out before my body lands at the bottom.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
My wolves hear something before I hear a scream nearby making me jump to my feet and listen for any other sound, when none comes, against my better judgement, I follow the wolves as they lead me to where the sound came from. My eyes widen seeing a body in the snow, I look around expecting it to be a trap, but I see nothing nor do the pack. I kneel down by her seeing the blood in the snow by her head. Great just what I need an injured woman. I huff thinking about what to do. When the wolves whine at me, it seems the choice has been made making me sigh.

I carefully pick her up bridal style and start moving back to my camp for the night when something on her wrist catches my eye. When I see what it is I nearly drop her from sheer shock. The urge to shake her awake to demand answers is strong, but I hold off for now. There will be time enough for that later, for now I need to get her warm and bandaged up, only then will I question why she has something I gave away so long ago to the man I once loved.


	5. The Dragon Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Autumn meets Hanzo

When I woke two things became very clear one, I was very nice and warm, and two I was all bandaged up as well. Someone found me? Depending on who it was that found me this could be good or bad. Opening my eyes shows me i’m inside a cave. What’s alittle startling is how many wolves are laying around sleeping. I count at least six. My eyes move to the person tending the fire and my heart rate goes up. This could be an enemy just be on guard, even if he is helping you, he could be a bounty hunter wanting your bounty. I sit up slowly watching him. My leg throbs and my head hurts, but if this is a bounty hunter I won’t go down without a fight.

“Good to see your awake.” He speaks without turning around to face me.

I stay silent. I can play the silence game well. If need be. When the person, a man does finally turn around, i’m surprised to see such a striking person out here in the middle of nowhere wearing very little. He doesn’t look like what I thought he would, but then I know nothing about this person so I stay silent. He keeps his distance, but sits down facing me before continuing. He holds up the yellow hair tie and I glare, but say nothing. Not at all pleased he took it from me.

“I would like to know how you got this and who gave it to you?” He ask frown on his face.

I cross my arms and say nothing.

“You really should answer me, depending on your answer this could go in your favor, but you will answer me.” His frown deepens.

I smirk at him. He has no idea how good I am at playing this game, I was in that room for seven years chained up, I barely spoke during that time, I got this. This has got to be a trick of some kind and he will be the one cracking first, not me.

His frown turns into a scowl, when minutes go by and I still stay silent. He gets up and stalks over to me, he towers over me, staring down at me trying to break me and failing. I just lift a eyebrow at him as if to say, ‘is that all?’

He leans down right in my face and still I don’t flinch. “You will answer me, I don’t enjoy hurting a woman, but I will if I have too.” His voice low and threatening. I laugh in his face. If he wanted to beat me up for information, why help heal me up? I just laugh. He doesn’t scare me.

He leans away baffled at my actions, his eyes clearing saying “your crazy’.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A week goes by like this and then two. By that time both my leg and head feel better, but I have a feeling I can’t just walk out of here at least not yet. He still wants his answers and I don’t know what his game is, but he has never tried hurting me like he threatened too. Two of his wolves have even taken to me which clearly meant something because after that he was calmer with me, instead of demanding answers he was now asking nicely. Maybe it was time to share somethings with him. I still haven't said a word which is why when I finally do speak he jolts slightly.

“It belonged to someone I loved. It was all I had left of him after….after I lost him to a...explosion….he told me once it belonged to someone he loved dearly and I couldn’t just leave it there in the rubble…” I trail off. My emotions threatening to bubble up the more I talk. 

“Please go on...how...how did he die?” Is the soft reply. I look at him curiously, but his back is to me tending the fire, something is...there...something more i’m not seeing yet.

“He...there was a bomb that went off, it took out the whole base...I wasn’t with him when it happened...when I found him...I…” my voice breaks, but I keep going.

“When I found what was left of him, that hair tie was laying there next to his body…..” Tears have starting falling down my face, but the need to go on fuels me.

“He was such a good person, never saw anyone so fast with a gun before, he didn’t think he was a good person half the time but he was such a good person, he had a gentle soul. He made me...made me feel like I wasn’t a nobody that I was someone worthy of love and kindness and there was no one else like him...and his pet names...so many pet names….Jesse Mccree was the best person I ever knew and I loved him dearly...he was my everything…” I trail off as grief overtakes me all over again. Knowing I said more than I needed too, but I couldn’t help it.

My head whips around at the sound of soft sobs filling the air. Looking to the stranger I see his shoulders shaking. My eyes widen seeing all this. My eyes widen more only now noticing the small hair tie in his hair. It’s a blue color, but the pattern matches the yellow one perfectly and suddenly I know who i’m talking too. Oh shit this is not how I would of wanted to know this information had I been in his shoes. I stand up on shaky legs and make my way to him. I had only just gotten used to comforting hugs when everything went to shit, it wasn’t something I was very good at, but if this man before me wasn’t someone who needed some comfort right now I don’t know who would be.

I kneel down behind him and wrap my arms around him, he tenses right away. “Go away..” Is his quietly reply...his voice broken. 

“No..i’m not leaving.” I reply tightening my arms. “I know who you are now, and you need to know he never stopped loving you. Even when he loved me and I was always ok with it because that man had the biggest heart, it would be impossible to love just one person, you meant so much to him Hanzo...he loved you.”

“You do not understand what I have done!” He almost yells, but I don’t let him go, nor does he try to get away or turn around.

“I know what happened all those years ago, so did Jesse and you know what happened when Jesse found out? He wanted to get on the first plane over to Japan and rescue you from that evil place. He was scared for you. He knew enough to know it wasn’t your fault. He never blamed you not once ever and I have to agree, even with the little I know. He still loved you Hanzo.”

He just shakes his head for the longest time not believing my words until it feels like something finally breaks inside him and the floodgates open and there's no stopping it now. We stay like this for hours, but I won’t move. I don’t have to know this man very well to know he is hurting bad right now. This is someone Jesse had loved and I won’t let this man down. There was a growing sense to protect this man. Jesse had loved both of us at one time, we had that in common now, so it would feel wrong to not offer comfort where I could.

He cried for so long he fell asleep in my arms. I slowly lowered him to the ground and wrapped some blankets around him before tending to the fire. No way I could sleep now. I would keep watch over the dragon tonight.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When daylight comes I go out for the first time in weeks and hunt. The two wolves who have taken to me follow me and help me get some snow rabbits. Before we reach the cave coming back the wolves go on guard and start growling. My senses go on high alert. They go on high alert even more when I get just outside the mouth of the cave and hear voices not belonging to Hanzo. I suck in a breath knowing who it is right away and swear under my breath before walking in the cave making myself known.

“Looking for me?” I ask, murderous smile on my face as I stare down the Talon goons around Hanzo.

They whip around at my voice and half of them point their guns at me now. “Stand down 1306, you're coming with us.” The voice muffled behind a helmet.

I snarl at his words. “My name is not 1306, it’s Autumn you mother fucker and you picked the wrong cave to walk into!”

The five goons with their guns on Hanzo cock the hammers back ready to fire. Making the threat clear. Hanzo looks like he is about to murder them all.

“You will come with us now.” Is barked at me again.

I go deathly still and look right in Hanzo’s eyes. “Why would I go with the organization and people who killed Jesse Mccree.” Hanzo’s eyes go cold and deadly at my words, his small smirk sadistic, it matches my own.

In the next instant Hanzo is taking on the goons by him hand to hand and i’m doing the same to the ones by me. Most of there necks get snapped by my own hands, the crunch of a broken neck a rewarding sound to my ears. Hanzo keeps one guy alive as I finish killing the last guy that had been by me, twisting his arm behind his back and breaking his arm is not enough to make up for the death of Jesse, but it will have to do. 

With him laying down on the ground screaming in pain I snap his neck too. I’m breathing heavy by the end of it and Hanzo is looking at me with wide eyes no doubt wondering how I was so strong, but he doesn’t question it for now just nods his head in understanding. I nod back as I stand back up. Hanzo tortures the last talon goon for hours getting plenty of information from him, even confirming some of the things I said before he is letting his wolves finish him off. It’s a very fitting end. When it’s all over we stand next to each other arms crossed over our chest watching the bonfire burn the other bodies. We glance at each other, a feeling fills me at his look and I know this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So some of the info Autumn knew she just learned from gossip and what not, Jesse didn't tell her alot about Hanzo because it was something he kept close to his heart, maybe he would of shared more with her in time, but he never got the chance. I also like to think Jesse could easily love plenty of people, this is a man made for loving people and making them feel loved, ya dig?
> 
> Also yes the chapter count went up by one because the next chapter is going to be more Autumn and Hanzo. :)  
> It could go up again if I wanna do more Jack/Gabe/Autumn later in the last chapter so we will see.


	6. Pale Blue Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talon finally gets what they want.

5 YEARS LATER…….

“Hanzo don’t stop…..don’t stop…” I breathe into the sheets below me as I snap my hips back as he snaps his hips forward making us both cry out in pleasure. His hands on my hips tighten. His cock sliding in and out of me is so very good. He leans down over my back and kisses down my spine before giving me little nips with his teeth, before licking over the spots where he bit. I shudder feeling him grind into me harshly. My walls clench around him, my fingers tighten in the bed sheets and I moan his name again and again as i’m pushed over the edge. He gasp as the clenching of my walls around his cock sends him over the edge after me, the pulsing of his cock inside me making me moan quietly. “Yessssss.” I whisper.

I slowly slide down to the mattress, Hanzo comes with me, laying over my back in a heap as we catch our breath. He moves us to where he is the big spoon. I snuggle back up against him as my eyes get heavy with sleep. 

“Sleep my love, sleep.” Hanzo whispers by my ear just before sleep claims me.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I don’t understand, why do I have to wait here, why can’t we go in together? That was the plan so why now has it changed the day you plan on going into the new overwatch? I don’t get it.” I frown at Hanzo not understanding where this is suddenly coming from. The plan had been when going into the newly reformed overwatch, we would go in together. The invite from Genji was for Hanzo, but we both knew I would be welcomed back as well, so this sudden change is putting me on alert. My body is tense, I don’t like changes to things we agreed on.

His hands settle on my shoulders and his gaze is soft and fond, but I can see the worry in his brown eyes. “You know why anata, please understand…” He trails off looking nervous.

I furrow my brow and the frown on my lips deepens. “Your not serious...you want me to wait here cause i’m….that makes no sense Hanzo not at all.” My temper is starting to build. I cross my arms over my chest.

“Listen to me, the last time you were with overwatch the very building almost came down on your head and we lost….we lost many of those we loved, you would see me….” He trails off swallowing before continuing. “I don’t want to lose you too, either of you, please let me go ahead and make sure it’s safe, really safe and then i’ll come back to bring you there….please my love, I would not ask this of you if it was not important me, please could you do this?” He pleads and that’s something he rarely does. With a deep sigh I nod my head and offer him a small smile, but he knows i’m not happy about this, he knows me too well by now.

He hugs me to him and kisses my forehead. I close my eyes and try to ignore how frustrated I am about this as I hug him back.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The new plan had me waiting in this hotel room for two days and then he was suppose to come back, only he never did. I knew he made it there of course, the hotel was high up on a mountain and I would spend my nights on the balcony looking through the binoculars I had and watch the base. I was so excited to see most of the old gang back. My eyes never spotted either of the commanders though, something I had been hoping to see. I wasn’t sure if they were dead or alive and it had always drove me nuts not knowing. I had seen Hanzo make it to the base ok and had spotted him talking with Genji out on the cliffs by the base, but he never came back to fetch me and it was starting to really irritate me.

By the two week mark I had, had enough of this shit. That night I took my cell phone out with me to the balcony and the binoculars and first swept my eyes over the base, suddenly everything stoppes and I forget how to breath for a moment. There standing in all his glory was one Jesse Mccree. He was smiling at someone, his same hat tipped high back on his head. I zoomed in and there they were his beautiful eyes. Like lovely tree barks out around gold flecks. He has aged some, but he is still the same at the same time.

Zooming out I gasp seeing he has lost an arm and in it’s place is something metal. I close my eyes as tears slip out and run down my cheek. I remember how he lost that arm. I’m so overwhelmed right now, but a smile spreads across my face. He is alive, he never died and if he made it then it has to mean the commanders did too. The smile slips from my face as I open my eyes and see what Jesse is smiling at. Hanzo is crying and throwing himself at Jesse with a passion not even I had ever seen and suddenly it’s all painfully clear. My bottom lip trembles as Jesse hugs him back tightly before claiming his lips in a passionate kiss.

I had only been a stepping stone to each other. I had only ever been there second love's not there first and first loves, well those matter more. No wonder Hanzo never came back, with Jesse back in his life he didn’t need or want me anymore. The realisation is heartbreaking, not just for me but for our little one too. My hand settles over my stomach. I watch them until they head back inside and once they do I lower the binoculars before throwing them over the balcony angry. Angry tears run down my face as I storm back into the room and stand there. I close my eyes swallowing before typing out a long text to Hanzo’s phone, by the time he reads it i’ll be long gone from this place. He made his choice and now I was making mine. Our son didn’t need him, and neither did I.

I pack up everything I had which wasn’t much and take a taxi to a hotel near the airport and get a room. Once settled I hit the send button on my phone and then proceed to smash it under my foot until it’s nothing but pieces. My hands are shaking and my breathing is uneven and I want nothing more than to go right to the overwatch base and confront him, but for once in my life i’m a coward. Right now this feels like what I have to do. It’s not just me I have to think about anymore, I have to put my little one first and if that means leaving his father behind then so be it.

I order room service and wait for my food to come. Idly I wonder if Hanzo has seen the text yet or if he even cares i’m leaving. He has everything he ever wanted back at base with him, he couldn’t want me anymore, it just seemed impossible. That wasn’t to say everything we had been through the last five years was fake or false. No I knew we loved each other, but I just could never be who he had truly wanted I think and now he had Jesse again, my place in his life was over. He made that decision by never coming back. The message was clear. You're no longer needed, either of you. Refusing to shed anymore tears right now I take a nice long hot shower and when I get out there is a knock at the door followed by the muffled words of room service. Throwing on a bathrobe I answer the door only to have a dart shoot me in the neck the moment the door is open, almost immediately I feel to weak to stand and instead of falling to the ground I feel arms holding me as darkness takes me under.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Waking up is slow, but thankfully the room is dark. I blink before sitting up, my eyes harden seeing i’m in a cell. I spend the next hour feeling along the walls trying to find a way out, but nothing, no door, no windows, just darkness. Only a tiny light shines next to the bed, but even with it I can barely see. I spend the next hours? Who knows how long I sit here waiting. Only one group wanted me this badly and i’ll be damned if I let them do anything to me or the baby. I’m not showing yet thank goodness, so maybe they won’t find out. Yeah right when have I ever been that lucky with things.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The next few months are spent being watched like a caged animal as they wait for the baby to be born and then taken from me. I have killed plenty of their doctors by this point by breaking their damn necks, but no matter what I do more doctors just replace them and I start getting restrained harshly when they come in to check on me and just liked a caged animal I use my teeth and bite and rip off what I can until i’m gaged as well. My eyes shinning my fury at them all.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
They tell me one day i’m six months along. I glance down at myself not believing them because i’m still barely showing, but i’m told it’s cause the baby is turned a weird way. My eyes must looked panicked because i’m told the baby is fine. Once that news sets in my eyes glare at the doctor once more. I’m now always tied down to the bed and gaged. Tubes going into my body feed me what I need. It would seem they got tired of fighting back so strongly. Just when he goes to say something else the whole base rocks from a explosion. The doctor rushes over to me and injects something into my making me weak and sleepy before running out of the room shouting orders to people. His orders are cut short as three little rockets blast right into him. I’m so out of it now all I can do is lay there and breath in and out. I flex my hands trying to keep myself awake.

It’s like deja vu as I look to the doorway and see blue eyes staring at me. There a more pale blue now, but still striking. Where yellow hair stood there is now hair white as snow, and that face while having a few new scars across it, it’s still the same. It’s still Jack, my commander, my father. I would smile and rejoice if I didn’t feel like I was about to pass out from the drugs I was just given. He rushes over to me with wide eyes and takes everything in before he is setting his gun down and removing the gag first and then all the other restraints. His voice frantic as he removes everything holding me down.

“Autumn….Autumn what did those bastards do to you?”

I can’t answer right away even with the gag out of my mouth now just blink my eyes and try to smile up at him. “You're alive…” My voice sounds rough to my ears from disuse for so long.

“So are you...we feared the worst for so long.” His voice sounds gruffer and I wonder if it’s cause of the explosion or not. 

“Dad...i’m so sorry…” I trail off feeling the drugs about to take me under. My eyelids flutter open and closed.

His arms are suddenly under me and lifting me from the bed. His body warm and his arms feel safe. He smells like pulse emissions and leather and earth.

“Hush now honey, I got you. Overwatch is here and we are getting you out of here.” Is his soft reply. 

He lays his jacket over me before I hear him speaking to someone else. Through my haze I see he has a earpiece in his ear.

“Gabriel, I have her. Everything set on your end?” I can feel us moving now as he walks down halls he cleared on the way to my cell.

“Yes everything is set to blow once you get out of there, so get our daughter and yourself out of there now.” Is the gruff reply. The worry clear in his voice. To hear he is alive too brings me peace.

“Has she been harmed?” I hear Hanzo’s frantic voice ask through the earpiece now and it makes me swallow back tears of regret for making a rash decision in the heat of anger all those months ago.

“I don’t know yet Hanzo, we’ll know more once we are on the transport. Worry about covering us once we get out in the open will you?” Is Jack’s harsh reply.

Shuffling sounds can be heard before a voice I haven't heard in so long is speaking into the comm for me to hear. “Darlin everything's gonna be ok, ya hear me?” Jesse says. His voice is like music to my ears. I feel a few tears slip from my eyes as I whisper, “I do.”

Weather he hears me or not I don’t know because my eyes flutter closed and the drugs finally kick in fully pulling me under to sleep at last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if your wondering why Hanzo was taking so long, you have to place yourself in his shoes, he thought Jesse was dead, was told he was, when he see's he isn't dead he is suddenly questioning so many things Autumn told him, add that to seeing Jesse again and it took him longer then it should of to tell everyone not only was Autumn alive but was coming to overwatch as well. Miscommunication happened clearly and now the next chapter they have to move through all that mess.


	7. Coward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo and Autumn finally have there talk and boy does she let him have it.

I’m somewhere between sleep and awake as I hear people talking near me. There voices trying to be quiet, the only reason I don’t panic is because Jack’s is one of them or I think it’s his voice anyway, I can tell they don’t even notice me half awake right now.

“You're not welcome here Shimada.” A gruff voice says unhappily, really sounds like Jack, has to be. I blink my eyes a few times waking up more and when I open my eyes I see a white curtain in front of me blocking my view from the door, but the voice’s are very clear.

“You can not stop me from seeing her move out of my way Morrison.” Is the reply and I close my eyes hearing that it belongs to Hanzo. I may regret how rashly I acted, but my anger at what he did has not faded.

“You’ll have to go through me.” Jack replies. His tone of voice is starting to get angry himself.

I never hear Hanzo reply because suddenly there is a new voice and it’s one that almost makes me cry on the spot. That sweet southern drawl is unmistakable. “Can I see her Jack? I promise to go in alone...I just need to see her for myself.” I hear Jesse plead.

I hear more hushed words some sounding angry in tone before I hear Jack tell him ‘he has five minutes’ then suddenly the curtain is parting and my heart leaps up into my throat has Jesse is suddenly standing before me. His eyes go wide taking me in, most likely shocked i’m awake and not still asleep. We just take each other in, he looks so good, oh how I have missed him. If only I had known he was alive this whole time, I would of looked for him, but then I never would've met Hanzo.

So lost in my thoughts I don’t notice he has stepped closer to me until there are hands on either side of my face and he is kissing me like a drowning man begging for water. I kiss back with everything I have wrapping my arms around his neck. He’s like a long lost tall drink of water and his lips feel so at home against my lips I could keep doing this until we couldn’t breath, but my brain sadly reminds me he is with Hanzo now and this isn’t right.

I put a hand to his chest and lean back shaking my head. “We can’t.” I whisper as I look up at him sadly. I am truly happy he is alive though, nothing can ever take that happiness away.

He looks like he wants to say something to my comment before closing his mouth and nodding. “We have plenty of time to talk about that darlin.” He replies smiling softly.

His words confuse me slightly but then he is speaking again. He sits down by my bed and holds one of my hands tightly. “You have no idea how happy I am to see ya alive, we weren’t sure if you made it or not and then when we couldn’t find ya, we thought for sure talon snatched ya up, but then Hanzo told us everything and well we did finally find ya and I gotta say……” He trails off looking uncertain before steeling himself and speaking. “I still love ya darlin so very much and I know things may seem a mess right now and you're mad at Hanzo and i’m not saying he didn’t do wrong there, but I told ya we would find each other again and when your out of here and feeling better we are all gonna sit down and have a nice long chat ok?”

I look away and nod my head swallowing the lump in my throat. I don’t know what to say to any of that and I still feel sleepy so my thought process is still alittle slow.

He turns my face back to him with his hand. His eyes soft and fond looking at me. “You're still so beautiful.” He whispers. He kisses my cheek this time and lingers a bit before clearing his throat and standing. One of his hands still hold my own and I raise it to my lips and kiss his knuckles softly before letting his hand go. My heart sinking knowing after this it won’t be like this again despite his words.

With one last longing look at each other, he tips his hat at me, his small smile happy and leaves the same way he came in and once he leaves only then do I let a few tears slip down my face as I lean back against the bed. I try fighting it, I hate crying, I always feel so weak doing it, but my heart is sad and I can’t stop the tears no matter how hard I try to will them away. Soon i’m burying my face in my hands and sobbing, something I haven't done since the bombing all those years ago. Is this what it feels like to have something you love right in front of you and not be able to touch it? To hold it? To love it how you want? 

Distantly I hear Jack speaking. “I’m going to kick that kids fucking ass.”

“Jackie stay with her, i’ll go talk to him, i’m sure he didn’t mean to upset her. You know Jesse, he would never do anything to hurt her.”

“Still, it was a mistake to let him in here, she isn’t ready for visitors yet.” Is Jack’s reply as he moves closer. A door opens and closes somewhere behind him.

Then arms are coming around me in a comforting embrace. All I can do is lean into him. Those few months back in the day when I knew the commanders where my fathers, he was always hesitant or shy about showing affection, but not now, his embrace is sure and strong and it’s something I need right now badly as he lets me cry into his chest. His hands rub soothing circles on my back. “It’s going to be ok honey, I have you….dad has you.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day while Jack is taking a nap back in his quarters and Gabe is off getting me food, since I still can’t leave medbay for another day, Hanzo sneaks in to see me and my mood instantly sours. I’m feeling much better today so maybe this is a good thing because I wanna beat his ass or yell at him or both and despite everything I still love him dammit.

I rest my hands in my lap and look away from him, making it clear i’m hurt and angry with him. I hear him sit in the chair next to the bed and for the first few minutes there is only silence before he is finally speaking. “Anata we need to talk about what’s going on…” I cut him off suddenly exploding and needing to say my fill first. I slam my hand down on table next to me. The sound loud in the silent room.

“You're fucking right we need to talk about things, about how you left me and never came back. Did you ever stop to think that maybe if you had just told me what was going on that Jesse wasn’t in fact dead we could've worked something out? Did you ever think about that? No you didn’t instead you just find out he is alive, which I understand, god do I understand how wonderful that must of been to learn, then once you learn he is alive and well you just decide to fucking ditch me, to ditch us like everything we had been through was just a lie. You didn’t even have the nerve to tell me to my face you just never came back!” By the end of it i’m yelling. His eyes wide staring at me, his lips in a frown but his bottom lip trembles. 

I cut him off again when he tries to speak. “Did you not think I would’ve understood how you felt? I loved Jesse to remember? I understand that kind of love and having it back again, I would of got it, but you never even gave us a chance.” Out of the corner of my eye I see Gabe come back with the food. He puts it down on a nearby table and stays in the shadows of the corner, offering silent comfort. Hanzo doesn’t seem to notice him.

My eyes lock with Hanzo’s. “You took the coward's way out Hanzo. You hear me? You're a coward.” His face hardens at my words, but his eyes hold deep regret and sorrow. His posture rigid. The hands in his lap are holding each other tightly.

I turn my face away from those eyes knowing I will falter if I look at him much longer. “I still love you, despite all this fucking bullshit I still love you. Can you believe that? And the crazy thing is I still love Jesse too, I never stopped.” I scoff at myself. “And look what good it has done me?” I shake my head willing the tears back. “I hope you two are happy together, I really do, if anyone deserves to be happy it’s you two, but it doesn’t mean i’m going to stay here and watch it unfold before my eyes. Once i’m better i’m leaving.” I lean back against the bed suddenly tired. Now that i’ve said my peace I feel drained.

He is suddenly sitting beside me on the bed and grabbing my shoulders to turn and face him. “You would deny our son the chance to know his father?” If I notice his hands shaking slightly I don’t say anything about it.

I glare at him. “I never said anything like that, don’t put words in my mouth Hanzo, but you can’t expect me to stay here on base while you two are back together, are you that much of a monster to do that to me? To dangle what I can no longer have in front of me?”

“You...you will not even let me say anything in my defense? To hear me out?” His voice just a whisper. His hands still hold my shoulders tightly. I sigh. “Go on then.” I whisper.

“I was a fool. What I have done, the way I acted has been...dishonorable. I have wronged you in the worse of ways and there is no excuse for what I have done to you, either of you.” One of his hands rest on my belly gently. “I...there are things I wish to discuss with you, things Jesse wants to discuss with you, with both of us and I only ask you stay around long enough to hear his plan out before you leave. If afterwards you still wish to leave...I won’t stop you…” He looks away swallowing. 

If not for Gabe in the corner lending me silent strength I don’t know if I could hold strong in the face of Hanzo’s clear distress at the idea of never getting to know his child. He doesn’t need to know I would never just cut him out like that, not fully. I swallow my anger down and put my hand over his on my belly and hold tight. “I promise to hear you both out before I make any decisions.” I say softly. 

With that he nods his head and then gets up leaving not looking back. His whole body screams distress and I have to fight back my feelings of remorse over it. I end up feeling it anyway, my heart is just too soft it seems. I run my hands down my face grumbling, hating myself for feeling sad for him when he is the one who brought this on himself. Gabe sits down in the chair next to the bed, he puts a bowl of soup in my hands. The smell of tomato soup fills my nose and my mouth waters.

“What are you going to do niña?” He ask leaning back in the chair arms crossed against his chest. It’s no secret he dislikes Hanzo greatly for what he did, only second to Jack, he wouldn’t even of let him in to see me.

I look down into my soup thinking for a moment before speaking. “I think for the sake of my child i’ll hear what they have to say. If I don’t like what I hear i’ll figure something out, I didn’t actually have a plan to where I would go if I wasn’t living here.” I sigh again before I start eating. The soup tasting wonderful. I glance to Gabe who looks deep in thought.

Once I have finished eating he finally speaks. “Jack and I didn’t plan on staying here. It was mostly Jesse’s idea to come back and see everyone. Once we are good and rested we plan on going on the road again, helping out where we can. Your more then welcome to come niña.” He says quietly. He looks a hundred percent serious.

“Really? Even with me like this?” I gesture to my belly.

He smirks. “Your a super soldier's daughter. I know you're not some wilting flower. Your tough and strong. That being said once you're further along it wouldn’t hurt to stay in one place for awhile once the baby comes. After that we would see, either way you're not alone niña and you never will be again, ok?” He rest his hand over one of mine and squeezes. His eyes comforting and warm. I offer him a small smile. “Ok.” I whisper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rewrote this chapter like 3 times because I wanted her mad at Hanzo, but not overboard mad and I didn't want her coming off not mad enough, but I think I finally found a good middle ground with that. Confronting people is not something I do in real life so it's not something i'm well versed in. Also as far as being offered to go on the road and travel while pregnant, well, like Gabe said she is a strong person and she could easily have the baby while in a battle and then keep going no sweat lol she is a tough cookie, Gabe knows this, Jack knows this too, but he would be the one to say stay back out of the fight for the sake of the baby so there you go :)


	8. Punches And Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well here we go, the last chapter, words are said, a baby is born and love is reborn.

A few days later see’s me in the break area eating my second bowl of chili someone made, if I had to guess I would say Jesse made it. It was still so good, not that he needed to know that right now. I had been avoiding both Jesse and Hanzo the last couple of days. My mood still nasty. The only two who dared be near me were the commanders. My mood didn’t drive them away like most others. My raging hormones were not helping either. Of course this is when Hanzo finds me as I am doing the dishes to try and calm myself down. Jack and Gabe off in the corner eating there own food. I notice they stop talking once Hanzo walks in, but they don’t leave, more silent comfort.

“Autumn you must stop avoiding me, we need to talk, Jesse needs to talk to you too.” He says behind me. I keep my back to him as I grab a dish towel to dry my hands off on, my movements are slow, I close my eyes and and flex my hands open and closed.

“No thanks.” I reply. I more then hear his frustrated growl behind me. I smirk at the sound. 

“Will you stop acting like such a child!” He hisses out.

Instantly the smirk drops from my face and my body tenses up. My hands resting on the counter turn into fist. My eyes burn staring at the wall in front of me. I hear a quiet “Oh fuck” from the corner the commanders are in. Just as Hanzo’s hand touches my shoulder I make my move, I grab his hand and twisting it making him yelp followed by me punching him squarely in the face. He staggers back holding his jaw looking at me in shock. My glare at him has him looking away after a moment.

“Don’t ever fucking call me a child!” I say pointing at him angrily.

I storm past him knowing I didn’t hurt him to badly, I was holding back after all. I look back at him one last time. “Think of that little love tap as payback for what you did to me, dear.” I say the last word sarcastically before leaving.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This goes on for months. I ended up getting roped into staying at least for the time being. They had no good cook, which I knew was a lie, but my love for cooking never went away and so for now I cooked most days. Other days I would be in the garden. As of late I would meditate with Genji and Zenyatta out by the cliffs. I avoided Hanzo and Jesse very well and kept it that way, but it was starting to drain me, this anger I was holding onto. I had none for Jesse he never even knew I was alive until Hanzo told him, no it was all for Hanzo, but holding a grudge this long was tiring and with the baby due any day now my thoughts were all over the place.

The commanders have been roped into staying as well helping to train the new recruits. At least I had a good support system here.

“Your thoughts are troubled again my child.” Zen speaks softly off to my side. I open my eyes. It was just him and me today. Genji off meditating with Hanzo I heard.  
“I..” I sigh cutting myself off not knowing what else to say at first. “I’m tired...tired of being mad at Hanzo, i’m not normally one to hold grudges, but I just can’t seem to let this go..” I trail off.

“Perhaps it is time to talk to him then.” He replies gently and calmly before continuing. “Many times it is hard to look past something that has caused us much pain, but I do believe he is remorseful and wants to make amends, to start over as you say.”

I twirl a small flower in my hands around thinking. “Maybe.” I reply softly. Could I forgive him for what he did? He had been upset at himself ever since it happened and even Jesse at one point had stopped talking to him. How long was one person supposed to be punished for something like this? I hated to admit even to myself, but I missed Hanzo. I stand up about to tell Zenyatta my farewells when it happens. My dam water breaks and with it the first painful contraction and suddenly i’m doubling over in pain. Zenyatta there in a instant. “Easy child easy, lets gets you to Mrs Ziegler.” I nod as he helps me walk to the medbay. He lends me two of his orbs and I sigh gratefully as they help with the pain.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A mere three hours later our little baby boy was born. Mercy told me I was lucky it was such an easy pregnancy. I named him Hattori to honor Hanzo and Genji’s grandfather who was one of the few members in the family not be a drug lord and just wanted his grandsons to be happy. A few hours after birth Hanzo finally gets to see his son. His recon mission away from base had run over longer then it was supposed too. Everyone clears out once he enters and when I hand over our son to him there are tears in his eyes. As he holds little Hattori close to his chest he whispers a soft japanese lullaby to him as he kisses his little head. When he looks to me there are tears running down his face. I give him a soft smile watching them, knowing no matter happens between us two, he would be a good father to our son. He offers me a small smile in return.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A month later i’m starting to really get ahold of this whole mother thing. It’s new and weird and I love it. Taking Ana up on her offer to babysit so I could get a break I head to the gym. The baby weight was almost gone now. Hanzo has really stepped up to fatherhood too. I had to admit maybe it was time I forgave him. As far as I knew Jesse had forgiven him right before the baby was born, but I was being stubborn about it. I had been the one to be hurt most so it was understandable. 

Hanzo was also giving me all the time I needed to get to a good place with him again and maybe today was finally the day I needed to talk to him, and also maybe Jesse too. He had presented a very interesting offer to me after the baby was born and at first I thought it strange and weird, but the more I have thought about it these last few weeks, it was starting to not seem all that strange at all. It was a very tempting offer indeed. I have never been in a relationship with more than one person, but in this case I would get to be with the two men I loved the most so it was really starting to seem like a win, win for me, and besides Jesse was turning out to be a wonderful babysitter for little Hattori. And my son loved Jesse. Maybe, just maybe this could all work. I smile heading into the gym. I spend the next few hours using the punching bag and by the time i’m done i’m feeling good and ready to talk to Hanzo. I put the boxing gloves away panting and drink from my water bottle when I hear people behind me. Turning around I see it’s some of the old blackwatch members that always hated me and my body tenses up. They had recently joined, against Gabe’s wishes too, but Winston had wanted to give them a chance. I soon notice i’m surrounded now by at least twelve of them. The doors to the gum closed and the lights dimmed. I’m on my own.

I raise my eyebrows at the ring leader. “This the best you got Liao?” I ask sneering.

“Oh you don’t know how long i’ve waited for this day to come, you always thought you were better than us you freak and now, well now your commanders aren’t around to help you.” He snaps his fingers and suddenly i’m being hit from everywhere. I don’t go down easy not by a long shot.

I take out two of his men right from the start breaking their legs. They get hits in, but so do I. By the time there down to six men I know I have a broken nose and maybe even a cracked rib cage, but I still stand my ground and growl at them. “Is that it!?” I snarl.

Liao charges me and tackles me to the ground and then the real hits begin punch after punch to my ribs and face, buy the end my head is snapped back from the force of the last punch and i’m laying on my stomach my breathing uneven and wheezy. He stands up and away from me as I lay there groaning in pain.

“The great Autumn Reyes Morrison reduced to nothing. Like how it should be.” He finishes by laughing. The whole group laughs and my anger builds. Tears sting my eyes as the pain starts to get to unbearable levels.

“WHAT THE FUCK!?” Is yelled by a very inraged sounding Hanzo before I hear fighting going on behind me. I get up on all fours and glance up as I watch Hanzo go to town on these fools. He is a marvel to watch. When they start to gang up on him my temper flairs to new heights and ignoring the pain in my ribs I charge one of the men and jump on his back putting him in a choke hold.

“Get off him you motherfucker!” I yell as I start choking him out.

When someone goes to grab me off of him, suddenly that man is being pulled off of me and punched squarely in the face by one Jesse Mccree. “The fuck is goin on here!?” He demands angrily. Instead of a answer he is punched by one of the five left in the group and then it’s chaos as all hell breaks lose. When the guy I was choking out finally falls unconscious I’m punched in the side of my head and I cry out before Hanzo is grabbing the guy's arm and twisting it behind him breaking it. “How dare you touch her!” He hisses out angrily.

Jesse takes care of two more just himself easily breaking one of the guys hands. The other a broken ankle. When one of the last two standing guys goes to jump Jesse I beat him too Jesse and jump on his back and put him in a choke hold. It’s my best move. “Don’t you fucking touch my men you hear me you asshole, no one touches my men, nobody!” I roar as I make him go unconscious. As he falls to the ground I growl at the last guy but it’s short lived. Hanzo takes out Liao by punching him hard enough to knock him out.

The only sound filling the room then is panting as we look around, both of the guys took some damage to their faces and arms, but otherwise don’t look to bad the same can’t be said for me though. I know my ribs are broken now, and my nose is too, i’m starting to feel the blood loss as I waver unsteadily on my feet. Hanzo is the first to get to me. “Anata...easy now...easy.” He helps me lay down on the floor. It feels better on my ribs.

“Jesse go get Mercy..” He trails off as Jesse is already running off to do. “I’m on it darlin.” He calls back.

It’s painful to breath and every breath I take in is horrible. “Watashi wa watashi no ai o zan'nen, watashi wa watashi no tame ni sorera o korosu koto ga dekireba, watashi wa kore no tame ni sorera o korosu hitsuyō ga arimasu.” Hanzo whispers distressed. The blue of his tattoo glows as do his eyes and I know he would rain down fiery fury on those on the ground wounded if I asked it.

I take hold of his hands and hold on very tightly. “Your here that is enough my love. No one needs to die.” I offer a smile before grimacing in pain. “I’ve had worse than this, i’ll be ok.” I offer.

He looks so upset I do the only thing I can think of, I pull him down by his shirt and kiss him. He resist at first afraid of hurting me i’m sure, but soon enough he melts against me and is kissing me back with passion, when I open my mouth to him we both groan at how good it feels. When he breaks the kiss and leans back enough to look at me his eyes search my face. I place one of my hands against his cheek, he leans into it closing his eyes. “I forgive you Hanzo.” I whisper.

His eyes fly open at my words and I smile a bigger smile this time nodding. “ I do Hanzo, and not for the sake of our son, I forgive you for myself.” I place my hand on his chest right over his heart.

He swallows multiple times before he is swooping down and kissing the daylights out of me a second time before pulling back just enough to speak. “I do not deserve you, either of you, but I will strive to own up to that forgiveness my love.” He whispers. We smile at each other.

Steps are rushing over to us in the next moment. “Mercy is on her way, how is she?” Jesse ask kneeling down by us. He looks back and forth at our faces. “What did I miss?” He ask. Hanzo and I smile at each other before i’m pulling Jesse down for a kiss, it’s like coming home all over again. When we break for air, he has a dopey smile on his face looking at both of us. “Does this mean what I think it means? He ask sounding slightly breathless.

At both of our nods he smiles bigger and is then kissing us both deeply and lovingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watashi wa watashi no ai o zan'nen, watashi wa watashi no tame ni sorera o korosu koto ga dekireba, watashi wa kore no tame ni sorera o korosu hitsuyō ga arimasu: I'm sorry my love, I wish I could kill them for this, I should kill them for this.
> 
>  
> 
> So as far as what happens to the men that beat the shit out of Autumn, well Jack and Gabe dealt with them, buty sending them on a mission they made sure they did not come back from, shrugs what can I say there a tad ruthless, and very protective dad's.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this little story, I'll be writing more stuff soon :D Thanks for reading and leaving comments. (hugs)


	9. I Will Protect You Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A one shot of Autumn protecting someone, at a cost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO CHAPTER 8 WAS THE OFFICIAL LAST CHAPTER.
> 
> Every chapter after are one shots that can stand alone on there own, a few here or there may be two chapters, but most will be one shots. Little snippets of Autumns life with overwatch. Some will be back in the blackwatch days and others will be after the recall and all that jazz. I think most are going to be post recall, maybe a few will be during her days with Hanzo in the wild with the wolves, but yeah think most will be after the recall to keep the order of things easier to understand. If i'm doing a back in time one shot i'll say so in the notes.
> 
> So with that out of the way enjoy :D

‘Anyone else think it’s to quiet?’

‘You always think it’s too quiet eastwood.’

‘Hey now..’

‘Mccree, please focus on your surroundings, I would hate to tell our son you died because you were busy running your mouth.’

‘Darlin how could you, baby do you hear this? He’s picking on me again.’

I can’t help, but laugh into the comm, followed by Hanzo and then the others. 

‘Ok kids play time's over. Stay focused.’

I offer Mei a smirk before replying. “Ok dad.” She snickers next too me.

The smile drops from my face as I spot movement high up on a cliff. The joking tone leaves my voice when I talk into the comm. “Spotted something up on the ridge by lucio and the others, anyone else see anything?”

I look down my scope and point my rifle at the spot, but see nothing.

‘Negative, no sightings of movement. Kid are you sure you saw something?’

“Yes I would bet my life on it.” I reply. I know I saw something.

‘Roger that. Team stay close, no running off on your own. Gabriel what’s your six?’

‘The building next to the payload, haven’t spotted anything, but i’ll keep my eyes open.’

I smile to myself. The trust feels good. They know I don’t joke around about this kind of thing, if I saw something then I did and they have never questioned me whenever I say so. Neither do my husbands, it’s a nice feeling.

I look down the scope of my sniper rifle again and there she is. “Widowmaker at eleven o'clock up on the roof!” I yell into the comm right before a shot hits right near me missing me by inches. I fire back missing.

After that it’s a blur of voices as everyone keeps the payload protected, orders get thrown around, everyone does there job, so far we are doing ok. One head shot after another from my roof top spot takes most of the talon guys down. Between me and Hanzo we take out most of them.

‘We're almost there team, just alittle further.’ Jack growls into the comm, gunfire in the background.

‘Behind you Jack.’ Gabe shouts before more gunfire is heard over the comm and in the air.

‘Thanks babe.’ is the next thing to follow by Jack and even in the middle of battle I laugh softly.

‘Oh my god you two.’ Dva complains. That brings forth a few more snickers over the comms.

I don’t even need to see his face to know, Jack’s face would be red right now from embarrassment.

‘Alright enough screwing around, everyone get ready to move out.’ Is his gruff reply. I just shake my head and continue to take out any talon goons I see in my scope. Between me and Hanzo we are taking out most of the bad guys. Should've known we were doing to good. Everything seems to move in slow motion. I glance to Hanzo up on a roof far away when I glance back to the empty roof across from me widowmaker is back and pointing her gun right down at Mei by the payload.

No one see’s her, it’s just me. I don’t hesitate I fire at her, growling when I just barely miss her. She turns her sniper rifle at me and I duck down missing the shot. We turn on each other and the shooting game begins, neither of us can get a shot at the other one. I ignore the words in the comm I have to take this bitch out now, no more playing around. So caught up in my fight with her I don’t notice most of the people running for cover to their homes below in the city. When widowmaker changes tactics and points her gun at a woman below I don’t even think.

I jump down from my perch on the rooftop landing hard on my feet and run. Just as I hear the bang of her sniper rifle being fired I pushed the woman out of the way and feel something slam into my body sending me flying back onto my back. The scared woman makes it to her house just as the comm starts to go crazy.

I can’t talk only wheeze, it hurts to breath, my chest hurts so bad, is that my blood spilling over the sidewalk below me? Tears run down my face curtain i’m dying. My vision is hazy at best and was it always this cold? My eyes flutter closed, it feels good to close my eyes. Maybe if I just rest a moment. A pair of warm hands gently tap my face making my eyes flutter open, but my vision is shit now, all I can make out is a outline.

“Honey keep your eyes open, stay awake for me ok? Can you do that?” Gabe ask softly as his hands press something on me and when it touches my chest it’s anganising. As it is all I can let out is a pained whimper, it’s getting harder to breath and I don’t like the feeling.

“I’m sorry honey, but I need to stop the bleeding.” His voice still soft and warm and comforting, very dad like I think to myself. When he speaks over the comm it’s anything but.

“What’s the fucking eta on the transport, were losing her!” He growls sounding panicked and it’s not something I hear very often, very few things scare him. I would smile at the thought, but instead I just close my eyes again. I wanna rest just for a moment.

I’m shaken roughly by the shoulders making me whimper again as fresh pain laces through my chest. Fresh tears run down my face at the pain. “Don’t you dare shut your eyes young lady you hear me!? That’s a order!” 

When I open my eyes again, my vision is a tad clearer, but only just alittle. For all of my days I will never forget how scared he looks down at me or how his eyes are so wide and bright. I have only seen this look once when Jack almost died while out on a mission and it’s scary to see it looking down at me. I shakily reach up and pat his cheek fondly. “It’s ok papi.” I wheeze out.

He takes my hand and holds it in his as his other hand keeps pressing on my wound. “Shhh don’t talk honey just keep your eyes open and on me.” He swallows a lump in his throat as tho it’s him that has a hard time breathing when it’s me finding it harder and harder to breath. All I can do is nod my head and keep my eyes on him. When the transport flies over us before hovering in place I finally start to feel like my time is nearing. It’s not how I would want things to end, I never got to see my husbands again or Jack or my baby boy. I would cry over those facts if the sudden movement of being lifted up into his arms didn’t have me my gasping in pain.

I hear a whispered “sorry” from Gabe as he runs into the transport, my eyes close this time and they feel like lead now, opening them back up is not happening. My grip on his chest plate slacks until I feel my hand dropping down off of it and into my lap.

“Autumn honey, wake up, open your eyes…....Autumn…....Autumn!” Is the last thing I hear from my father and the sweet call of blackness takes me under, the pain fading away to nothing.

[](http://s100.photobucket.com/user/jennytheohsoshyone/media/overwatch-trio-s_zpslkvktmmf.jpeg.html)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like I said in the notes above, this is gonna be one of the rare ones that gets 2 parts cause yeah.....
> 
>  
> 
> p.s. I don't kill off my oc's unless someone asked for a drabble for me to do that just FYI.


	10. I will Protect You Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short, but I have plans......for a part 3 and I wanted that one and this one to not be in the same chapter...

“Autumn…..Autumn!” 

No amount of shaking wakes her up now and my heart about stops beating as she lays very still in my arms.  _ She can’t die on us, she can’t! _

When Mercy reaches for her I let her and Lucio take her from me, my arms going limp at my sides as I watch them lay her down on a medical table and try saving her. Jesse and Hanzo watch from the sidelines more upset then I have ever seen them, Jesse has to look away after a moment covering his mouth as tears fall from his eyes. Hanzo never takes his tear filled eyes off of Autumn hugging Jesse close when he breaks into sobbing hearing Mercy say “We're losing her!”

Looking around at everyone, the air is sorrow filled, everyone is watching with baited breath. Glancing back to Autumn I feel the sting of tears. She may of been created in a lab, but she has our blood running through her veins. She is our daughter in every sense of the word and to see her like this...I swallow back tears something fierce. When we hear her flat line on the table, I honestly don’t know who shouts her name louder, me and Jack or Hanzo and Jesse.

 

I fall to my knees and do something I havn’t done in a long, long time. I pull out my rosary beads and pray. Jack’s trembling hand falls to my shoulder and squeezes tightly.

                                                                      __________________________________________________________________________________

Hours later when Mercy and Lucio finish there surgery on her, hearing the good news that ‘she will live’, finally has the tears I have been keeping at bay fall down my face.  _ Our daughter is going to be ok! _


	11. Retiring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last part of this little one shot add on, enjoy

I let my anger fuel me as I punch the punching bag again and again. Only a few months after nearly dying and my chest is still sore. Grumbling I keep going. To say I was tired of being babied was a understatement. Mercy would not let up and then my husbands were even worse. At least the commanders knew when to back off and leave me be, but even they would not stop with it in there own way. Winston refused to give me any missions for at least another 3 months and I was going stir crazy. Back in my blackwatch days I never went out on missions unless they had no other choice and were short staffed.

Before that last mission, I went on almost every mission. I was so used to that, that now all this down time was kind of driving me crazy. Sure my son took up a good chunk of that time, or time spent with my family, but….it wasn’t the same. I didn’t feel like I had a purpose now if I wasn’t out on a mission. I sigh to myself. That can’t be good to think that way. Back in the day I was more then happy to just cook for everyone, what happened? I shake my head I know what happened, I got older and things changed, I changed, but can I really be content with a simple life once again? If Hanzo and Jesse get there way we will have that simple life.

They wanted to retire. After I almost died both the commanders had stepped down for good and retired themselves. Now they lived by the ocean and every time we went to visit they have never looked happier. It was no secret they wanted me to leave all this behind and retire too, maybe even live near them. It was so tempting, but something was stopping me and I have no idea what it is.

When I think back to my argument turned fight with my guys though, my anger renews and I punch the punching bag so hard I punch a hole clean into it. “Dammit.” I grumble. Watching all the little beans spill out on the floor before me I just sigh tired and rip my boxing gloves off and throw them somewhere. “I need a damn shower.”

Only I don’t get to take my shower because lo and behold Jesse walks in right when I am half way across the gym. He stops and looks to the broken punching bag and then back at me. His face suggest he doesn’t know if he should leave or continue with whatever he came in here for.

He chooses to continue walking to me for a talk.  _ ‘Wonderful.’ _

I put my hands on my hips and keep my back to him tipping my head back towards the sky and sigh deep and long. I really just wanna take my shower now.

“Darlin you can’t keep ignoring us.” His spurs jingle on the floor as he walks to me before stopping behind me.

“I’m not ignoring you, either of you, but nothing has changed between this morning and now at least not for me, so why are we going over this again?” I ask, still not looking at him.

He offers his own deep sigh before replying. “You're seriously not gonna change your mind, ever?” He sounds very frustrated.

I grumble before turning around and facing him. His hat tipped back so I can fully see his face.

“Did at anytime I say never ever? Don’t be putting words in my mouth, I don’t like that.”

His lips just frown more. I have a feeling he is looking to pick a fight and if that’s what he wants oh I’ll give him one, but first i’ll try a calmer approach. “Sweetheart I don’t wanna fight about this anymore, but you can’t force me into a move i’m not ready for that’s unfair and it’s not happening right now, i’m sorry.”

Clearly that was the wrong thing to say, but dammit I have a right to my own wants and needs too. He pushes my hand away that had made it’s way to his cheek for a caress. Making me frown now.

“You're being real selfish darlin, you really are. Yer family should be coming first like how you promised in your wedding vows or did ya forget those?” His hands go to his hips staring me down angry now.  _ Oh if this is how he wants to play this so be it _ .

“So because you and Hanzo agree on something i’m always going to be outnumbered two to one huh? What forever? So i’ll never have input on anything or have say in anything like what, some nineteen fifties housewife?” I demand angry now myself. My hands on my hips glaring up at him.

He scoffs. “Darlin don’t be stupid that’s not what I said at all, but your not being fair here.” He takes a deep breath. “You almost died, you did die, for 3 full minutes you died, do you not understand that? That’s clearly a sign we need to step down and retire, what’s so hard to understand about that?” His frown still in place, but his eyes pleading for me to understand.

I huff not wanting to hear those words. It’s something I hate to think about. If I think about….I just can’t, I have refused to since I woke up in the medical bay. I swallow looking away before turning around and storming off. “I’m not talking about this anymore.”

Cool metal fingers grab my arm stopping me from leaving. “Stop running away dammit and talk to me, to us.” I shake my head closing my eyes. “Let me go Jesse.” I whisper, my anger turning into fear,  _ I don’t want to think about how I died, I don't! _

He takes hold of my shoulders and shakes me once. “Ya can’t keep running from this baby, you died, you need to hear it, take it in, you died.” His voice low but firm, there's no escape now.

Shaking my head does me no good. My hands take handfuls of his flannel shirt as my hands ball into fist. “For three minutes you left us, you were gone and it damn near killed me and Hanzo. I was a fucking mess darlin, our archer was being the strong one, but even he was breaking apart at our loss. It felt like our hearts were breaking all over the dam floor and we couldn’t do anything to save ya. You died and it felt like our whole world was ending baby.” His voice finally breaks as he rest his forehead on top of my head now leaning on his chest. Wetness falls into my hair and I know he’s crying, it sets off a chain reaction. My own tears start something bad and once they start they won’t stop.

“Do you know what I saw when I died?” I ask quietly. My face buried in his shirt.

“What did ya see sweetheart?” He whispers.

“Nothing….all there was blackness. I could hear everyone, but I couldn’t see anything or anyone, I was alone…..so alone and there wasn’t anything I could do about it….it was the worst feeling I have ever had. I was so scared.” The last words all but whispered in a small voice, the voice only a few people ever get to hear. My crying gets worse as my brain finally comes to terms with the fact that I was dead and gone from this world for what felt like an eternity. I died. The more I think about it like I have been refusing to the worst the crying gets until i’m all but sobbing into Jesse’s shirt.

His arms tighten around me, enveloping me in his warm and comforting arms as his tears mix with my own. It feels like forever we stay like this until his hands are cupping my face and lifting my lips up to his. He offers me a wet tear filled kiss before resting his forehead against my own.

“You're not alone baby girl.” He places one of my hands on his chest right where his heart is. The steady beating of it felt against my hand. It helps ground me.

“Even if you feel alone, you're not alone, you're never alone sweetie, me and Hanzo love ya. We will always be here for ya no matter what, even if it doesn’t feel like it at times, we are I promise you. You're our little desert flower.” Another soft kiss. “Our anata.” Another kiss. “Nuestra luz.” Another kiss this time deeper. I deepen it by opening my mouth to him and he groans into the kiss.

When we pull apart for air I bury my face in his neck and hug him to me, something he returns tenfold making my feet lift up off the ground. “I’ll do it…” I mumble against his neck, but I know he heard me by the tightening of his arms. “Ya sure baby doll, we can give ya more time, it wasn’t fair to try and force something on ya your not ready for yet.” He whispers still holding me tightly.

I nod. “I’m sure….I just wanna be with my family….overwatch can handle Talon without me just fine.” I whisper before leaning back enough in his arms to look at his face. My hands gently caress his scruffy cheeks. “From the time I met you all I wanted was to be with you. I have that now, with you and Hanzo i’m not gonna waste anymore time.” I say quietly.

I’m sure my face is a mess, but his is too, however his eyes soften at my words and suddenly I don’t know why I wanted to stay in overwatch so hard, but it’s time to retire and be with my family.

I wipe the tears from his cheeks. “Let’s get out of here mi vaquero.”

  
His smile is blinding and full of sunshine as he kisses me once more. Putting me down back on my feet, he offers his hand to me and I take it gratefully, smiling up at him.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :D (hugs)


	12. Warm Summer Days (Bonus Chapter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have a bonus chapter with just grandpa Gabe and Jack with there grand kids. :D
> 
> Autumn, Jesse and Hanzo are all taking a much needed nap back at home.

I try not to give away that i’m awake, but my smirk gives me away anyway.

“Don’t move grandpa i’m almost done.” Comes the excited voice.

I blink my eyes open from where i’m sitting in the sand and yawn.

“Where’s grandpa Jack?” I ask, voice gruff from my nap.

“He’s showing Sofia the water.” He replies before dumping more sand over my legs. The sand nice and warm making me relax. I look to the water and sure enough there’s Jack kneeling down with little Sofia between his legs. Her little hands hold onto his as she takes in the sight of the water and sand with big brown eyes, holding all the wonder a one year old has. Her little curls of brown hair blowing gently in the wind.

I lean back and watch them, a content smile on my face as my grandson starts building a sand castle around my legs and feet. “Lucas how big you making it?” I ask glancing back to him.

He looks to me with big brown eyes of his own, his black hair whipping around him in the hair. His smile huge and excited. “I’m making it this big!” he holds his arms out as wide as they can go and I laugh. 

“Is that so? Won’t we run out of sand?” I tease.

He scoffs at me in a very Hanzo like way. “Silly grandpa there’s plenty of sand here.” He says smiling and never stopping in his building. I shake my head at him fondly. He may be five years old, but he was very much a mini Hanzo in almost every way.

I glance up as Jack and Sofia come back our way. He bends over as she very slowly walks in the sand back to us. His hands helping to hold her up. Her coo’s of happiness melting my heart. She looks so much like Jesse already and she definitely has his laugh.

Once Jack sits down by me he is blowing out a relieved sigh. “I’m getting too old to be bending over like that.” he says, but he’s smiling, looking content and relaxed, a nice look on him.

Once he gets Sofia her juice bottle he is leaning back and relaxing as sofia snuggles up to his chest drinking slowly. He eyes looking tired. Her little hands curl into his chest and if it’s possible I fall in love even more with my granddaughter even more.

Days like this are some of the best now and I wouldn’t trade it for the world. Looking to Jackie I know he feels the same way.

“You're still beautiful mi luna, you’ll always be beautiful, how matter how old we get.” I purr softly, taking one of his hands and kissing the aged knuckles softly.

Even after all this time his face still flushes so beautifully. “Gabriel..” He whispers embarrassed.

Sofia’s soft baby snores bring us back to our grand kids around us. I look down at her sleeping against his chest. I glance to Lucas finishing his sand castle and look back to Jack.

“Are you happy Jackie?” I ask.

His smile is soft, content and happy. “I’ve never been more happy.” He replies his voice catching at the end. I know what he’s thinking, we never thought we would get all this.

I smile and lean over and whisper against his lips “I am too.” Before kissing him softly as the warm sea air blows around us in a relaxing calm.


	13. ART WORK




End file.
